He vuelto a casa
by Himeko-514
Summary: Hinata poco después de los exámenes Chunnin es golpeada por su padre, lo que la hara irse a entrenar por un largo tiempo, al regresar ya no es la misma y oculta varios secretos, que con el tiempo se deberan descubrir... Por favor denle una oportunidad


**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este fic **

**Bienvenida**

No se hace ya cuanto me fui de la aldea, pero se que han sido mas de dos años, en los que he aprendido mucho y he cambiado en sobremanera tanta físicamente como interiormente, he dejado atrás mi vergüenza, mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado mucho mas que las chicas de mi edad, mis ojos que antes eran color perla y mostraban inseguridad ahora son plateados y muestran mucha seguridad además de frialdad, mi cabello que antes era corto ahora me llega a la cintura pero aun conservo dos mechones mas cortos que enmarcan mi cara. Pero a pesar del tiempo y la distancia extraño muchísimo Konoha o Konohagakure y a mis amigos, por lo que saber que muy pronto me hallare en el lugar en el que crecí me llena de emoción pero también de ansiedad por ver a mis compañeros de nuevo, aun recuerdo el día en que partí de Konoha junto con la que se transformo en casi mi madre y mi sensei

**Flash Back **

_Me encontraba llorando en el bosque después de otro golpe de mi padre cuando una misteriosa voz interrumpió mis lamentos_

_¿Por qué lloras niña? - me pregunto a la vez que me levantaba el rostro y veía la gran marca roja en mi mejilla- ¿Quién te hizo eso? _

_¡Mi padre! – exclame entre lagrimas – el lo hizo_

_Pero –pareció dudarlo un segundo - ¿Por qué lo hizo? _

_No pude vencer a mi primo Neji _

_¡Esa no es una maldita razón valida para golpear a una pequeña niña! -exclamo llena de furia _

_P-p-para é-él si l-lo e-es _

_Pues demostrémosle lo que una pequeña y débil niña se puede volver – dijo a la vez que me tendía su mano para ayudarme a levantar - ¿quieres volverte mi alumna?_

_S-si _

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde entonces me he quedado con mi maestra entrenando para poder volverme fuerte y controlar lo que sea que se halle ahora dentro de mí, de esa cosa solo se que tiene 10 colas, y unos ojos que parecen el rinnegan, el sharingan y mi kekkei Genkai: El byakugan. Combinados

Para llegar a Konoha faltaba muy poco, talvez un día o unas horas pero la ansiedad de ver a mis compañeros y mi amada aldea me permitía el gusto de gastar mas chakra del necesario para llegar aun mas rápido.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos ven: Mi amada aldea Konoha estaba destruida casi en su totalidad y la gente que veía se me quedaba viendo como un bicho raro, olvidándome de eso me dirigí a la torre de la Hokage donde Shizune me vio como si hubiese visto a un fantasma y no a una persona

¿Qué te sucede, Shizune? - pregunte cuando recordé la destrucción que había allí afuera – o mejor pregunto ¿Qué le sucedió a la aldea

¿E-e-estas viva? – tartamudeo insegura, y después de que asentí prosiguió – te creíamos muerta…

De eso ya me di cuenta – la interrumpí – pero lo que yo quiero saber ¿Es que sucedió con la aldea?

Pues la verdad hasta hace poco hubo lo que se denomino la invasión de Pain, que destruyo toda la aldea y a la mayoría de sus habitantes…

Entonces porque están todavía aquí – y la volví a interrumpir – explícame

Naruto peleo con él y también tuvieron una discusión, además Naruto lo convenció de dejar todo atrás, por eso como ultimo acto de bondad se sacrifico para salvarnos a los que morimos en esa invasión

Eso quiere decir que ¿tú también moriste?

Así es, ahora Hinata ¿que necesitas?

Hablar con Tsunade-sama

Esta donde siempre

Arigato

Sin decir más me dirigí hacia la oficina de la hokage, al recibir un pase de parte de la hokage entre, la expresión de sorpresa en su cara no se hizo esperar y al igual que Shizune parecía que acabase de ver un fantasma:

¡Hinata! – grito sorprendida - ¿Estas viva?

Si – le dije aunque estuve cerca de decir no soy un fantasma – pero dígame ¿Dónde están los shinobis? porque solo veo a los aldeanos

Reconstruyendo la aldea

Bien, creo que debo ir con ellos – dije antes de voltearme y dirigirme a la puerta.

Hinata – me detuvo la hokage sin embargo no voltee - ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Y ¿Dónde estuviste?

Lo que hizo se puede resumir en una sola palabra: entrenar y donde estuve no se exactamente pero ahí no llegaban jamás noticias, cosa que era exactamente lo que mi maestra quería

Esta bien, repórtate mañana en la zona este con Uchiha Sasuke

¿Él volvió? – pregunte sin poderlo evitar

Así es, Naruto lo trajo de vuelta

Sin esperar más me fui de la oficina para recorrer lo quedo de la gran aldea que era, todo se hallaba destruido menos el monumento a los hokages que todavía se hallaba en todo su esplendor, al verlo subí a el para apreciar mejor todo el daño.

Al verlo una ira que nunca había experimentado me inundo y provoco que desease matar a sangre fría a todo akatsuki con la demonio que hay en mi interior pero se que no debo porque les ofrecería en bandeja de plata a ese demonio.

Cuando me canse de esa vista me decidí a ir a entrenar al pequeño lago donde antes intentaba dominar el agua, pues aun no me hallo lista para enfrentar a mi padre, baje pero al darme la vuelta me halle con mi antiguo y platónico amor, con su cabello rubio mas largo, sus cuerpo mas entrenado o al menos eso creo, sus ojos azules tan brillantes como siempre al igual que su sonrisa, su piel bronceada y sus bigotitos

¡HINATA-CHAN VOLVISTE¡ pero ¿Por qué no habías vuelto antes?

E-e-estaba entrenando Na-naruto-kun – el se fue acercando y mientras mas cerca estaba yo mas me sonrojaba hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarme

¡QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE HINATA-CHAN¡ - exclamo apenas me dejo de abrazar – ¿los demás ya lo saben?

No, t-tu fuiste el p-primero en e-encontrarme – dije después de que mi sonrojo desapareciera – y ¿l-los d-demás d-donde están?

En Ichiraku si quieres te llevo

No esta bien iré yo misma – dije yéndome de allí ¿por que joder todo el mundo tiene que verme como una princesita que necesita ayuda? Incluso Naruto-kun cree eso siendo el mi anterior inspiración para volverme fuerte

Camine un largo rato antes de entrar a Ichiraku donde todos mis amigos me miraron como si estuviesen viendo un marciano mientras yo ya estaba a punto de abandonar el ultimo rastro de timidez que me quedaba para gritar ¿Qué coños me están viendo todos? Pero me recordé 1: que no puedo lanzar maldiciones en público como con mi maestra y compañeras y 2: que todos deben pensar que en parte sigo siendo la misma para que en el momento adecuado pueda mostrar mi verdadero potencial

¿Hinata? – pregunto un sorprendido Kiba, cuyo cabello castaño estaba igual de despeinado, su piel mas bronceada que la de Naruto, sus marcas clasicas del clan Inuzuka y su chaqueta - estas muy, muy, pero muy cambiada

Gracias espero – dije insegura pues el siempre el siempre dijo que le gustaba como era

¡HINATA! – exclamo Ten-ten muy feliz, su cabello seguía siendo llevado en dos moñitos y sus ojos color chocolates brillaban de felicidad– llevas años desaparecida

Si – dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ser sarcástica o decir algo un poco cruel

Hinata-sama ¿Dónde ha estado? – pregunto Neji con su semblante serio de siempre aunque sus ojos perlas mostraban un brillo de felicidad, su cabello castaño llegaba a media espalda y estaba mas alto– su padre ha de estar preocupado – quise reírme de al oír decir eso porque mi padre jamás me aprecio y no espero que lo haga ahora

Hinata ¿Cómo has estado? – ese era Shino quien seguía igual de serio que siempre y junto a su inseparable gabardina - hace un mes tuvimos una misión en la destruida aldea del remolino – termino diciendo eso mientras yo sentía que la sangre se me congelaba al enterarme ¿me habría visto?

¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Shino? – pregunto dudoso Kiba – no creo que Hinata la conozca

Solo le estaba informando de nuestras anteriores misiones, además de querer decirle que lo que me llamo la atención fue que no se veía tan destruida como debía ser además no se si tu lo notaste pero había unas casas en perfecto estado que según el informe deberían estar también destruidas

Es cierto Shino, pero ¿tú también viste a esa belleza del lago?

¿Cómo puedes decirle belleza si solo la viste de perfil? – me empecé a asustar al saber que posiblemente ellos me habían visto mientras practicaba en el lago ¡DESNUDA! OH por favor que Kami-sama se apiade de mi y ellos no sepan que era yo – además ni siquiera la conoces

Es cierto pero seria fantástico conocerla – dijo mostrando una sonrisa perruna mientras yo agradecía internamente a Kami-sama por apiadarse de mi y que ellos no se enteraran de donde había estado – pero igual cambiando de tema ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

Hay viene – dijo señalando a un joven de cabellera azabache, piel pálida, cuerpo tonificado, ojos onix y mirada fría que se encontraba rodeado de muchas jóvenes de diferentes edades, quienes suspiraban al verlo, y aunque me apene (y mucho) debo reconocer que entiendo el porque – junto con su club de fans

No entiendo que le ven a Sasuke-teme – dijo Naruto-kun con lagrimitas en los ojos – yo soy mejor que el teme

Deja de ser problemático Naruto después de todo tu también tienes un club de fans – dijo Shikamaru sorprendiéndome ¿Naruto con un club de fans? Eso si es raro considerando que antes lo detestaban ¿Qué rayos paso mientras yo no estaba?

Di-dis-disculpen ¿Qué pa-paso mientras yo n-no estaba? – pregunte lo suficientemente ato como para que se me quedaran viendo y yo me sonrojara apropósito

A nada Hina-chan solo que este baka de acá – me respondió Kiba mientras señalaba a Naruto – ahora es el héroe de Konoha y tiene incluso un club de fans

Así Hinata-chan ¡AHORA ESTOY UN PASO MAS CERCA DE CONVERTIRME EN HOKAGE DETTEBAYO¡ -termino gritando Naruto mientras a todos nosotros se nos resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca

Y ¿Ahora por que gritas eso Dobe?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras entraba a Ichiraku seguido de todo su club de fans que gritaron apenas vieron que Naruto también se encontraba ahí algo que sonó como un "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun los amamos" como esas fans pueden ser tan hipócritas como para decir que la obsesión es amor siendo tan diferentes la una de la otra

Recordarle a Hina-chan que muy pronto seré el Hokage

Lo que digas Dobe – dijo el Uchija indiferente, mientras su club de fans gritaban como desquiciadas cosas que sonaban como "Kyyaah Naruto-kun me convertirá en esposa del Hokage" o "Serás el mejor Hokage y yo seré la mejor esposa" e incluso algo que sonó como "Serán míos no lo duden", _Locas _pensé – Y tu ¿Quién eres, niñata? – termino preguntando arrogante, cosa que consiguió hacer que yo hirviera en furia pero debía soportar y comportarme

H-hyuga H-hinata – dije fingiendo tartamudear

Así que otra Hyuga – dije algo molesto, aunque solo yo lo note y provoco que mi furia creciera aun mas

Trata con mas respeto a Hinata-sama, Uchiha – advirtió Neji, lo que me hizo recordar que deseaba una revancha (por no decir venganza) con el por lo que paso en los exámenes Chunnin

Neji-niisan ¿te p-puedo pre-preguntar a-algo? – tartamudee como si todavía fuera una niñita de doce años y no joven de dieciséis

Por supuesto, Hinata-sama ¿Qué desea saber?

P-puedes d-dar-darme la o-opor-oportunidad para p-pe-pelear con-contigo una vez mas

Umn – pareció pensarlo – esta bien Hinata-sama pero primero vaya a ver a su padre

H-haii – dije tartamudeando pero feliz de la vida además que importa si no debo mostrar mi verdadero poder con un tanto lo puedo vencer – nos vemos en la mansión Neji – digo despidiéndome a la vez que giro para salir del local cuando todos dicen:

**Bienvenida**

En la mansión todo se hallaba sumido en silencio mientras mis pasos retumbaban por el lugar y mi mirada se ha vuelto fría como el hielo mientras mi cara se halle sin mi habitual sonrojo (habitual solo en Konoha), al llegar al despacho de mi padre toco intentando evitar pensar en la rabia que me da verlo y que el crea que sigo siendo la misma niña débil aunque siendo sincera creo que no me podré controlar sin gritar ni liberar un tanto de mi chakra con una amenaza de muerte inscrita

Adelante – dijo aquel hombre con tono indiferente si supiera quien es no hablaría así o talvez si, sin esperar meterme de nuevo en mis pensamientos entre y el me miro por un segundo sorprendido pero luego recobro la compostura que en primer lugar nunca debió perder _Te estas haciendo viejo Oto-san_ fue lo que pensé – Hinata

Oto-san – dije con educación y sin sentimiento tragándome las ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo

Espero no hayas malgastado tu tiempo –mordaz, frió e indiferente son "cualidades" de todo Hyuga (en especial mi padre) y eso lo puedo demostrar yo también

Estuve entrenando Oto-san – dije con simpleza a la vez que la mirada de mi padre me hacia saber que no me creía _Que se joda si no me cree _pensé

Como dije perdiste el tiempo – _maldito una y mil veces pero no te permitiré ganar no esta vez _pensé con confianza en que no me descontrolaría – porque tu eres…

La vergüenza del clan hyuga – lo interrumpí – la desgracia, la bastarda, la débil, por favor Hiashi después de tantos años aun no te has imaginado algo mejor que las mismas babosadas que me decías de niña, mira y entiende YA CAMBIE, HACE MUCHO DEJE DE SER ESA NIÑA, ASÍ QUE SI PIENSAS QUE TUS ESTUPIDECES ME VAN A AFECTAR TE EQUIVOCAS ¿QUEDA CLARO? – perdí los estribos y me di cuenta demasiado tarde pero ya que

¿Hinata? – pregunto Hiashi anonadado cosa que se dejaba ver en sus facciones al igual que en las facciones de los demás Hyuugas por la discordia al ver como la hija del líder le gritaba a este – bien, retírate a tu habitación

Hai – dije intentando reparar ese error irreparable, claro que apenas salí de esa habitación ya estaba pensando palabras nada femeninas contra Hiashi, al llegar me quede asombrada con lo que antes era mi habitación: Sabanas lilas, paredes blancas, un escritorio simple, unos tantos muñecos en colores pastel y ¡NADA DE EQUIPO NINJA! Que despreocupada era para darme tal privilegio o quizás muy tímida para comprarlo, en definitiva debo reorganizar este cuarto pero para mañana y mejor si se puede para hoy.

Con esa idea en mente saque de mis bolsas mis ahorros (que eran muchisisimos gracias a las misiones que nos ponía a hacer la sensei) y salí por la ventana (para que molestarse en irse por la puerta si le tendré que avisar a Hiashi) hacia las tiendas de Konoha donde las amas de casa se encontraban junto a sus hijos que corrían y jugaban divertidos, lo que me puso a pensar esa es la infancia que yo nunca tuve, al haber perdido a mi madre, al ser la primogénita de un clan tan poderoso, al tener un demonio que los primeros doce años de mi vida me volvió débil, al…

Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces, Dettebayo? – la voz de Naruto me saco de mis pensares, lo mire confundida cuando me di cuenta que me había perdido en recuerdos de nuevo y esta vez en medio de la calle mientras Naruto solo sonreía con la sonrisa tan única que tenia y su brillante mirada azul cielo mirando interrogante

Q-quiero c-comprar e-e-equipo nin-ninja – maldito tartamudeo - ¿Q-q-qué n-n-necesitas N-naruto-kun?

Nada Hinata-chan solo te venia a avisar que como la casa de Sakura ya esta reconstruida haremos una fiesta de bienvenida para ti y el teme mañana ¿iras?

H-haii

¡GENIAL DETTEBAYO!

¿D-d-dónde e-es?

Solo sigue… - me explico como llegar y se despidió con un – NOS VEMOS EN LA FIESTA DETTEBAYO – gritado

El día paso con rapidez mientras compraba todo lo necesario pero al final del día y con mi habitación muy cambiada por fin pude descansar en paz después de tan largo viaje

A la mañana siguiente…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Hola soy Himeko y soy nueva asi que por favor no seáis muy duros con esta historia que es mi primer fic y disculpen si tuve que cambiar un tanto la actitud de Hinata aunque solo sea en su mente pero es necesario para el fic


End file.
